familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vecsés
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Vecses church.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Vecsés | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Hungary_Town_Vecsés.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Vecsés in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Vecsés in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 24 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 16 |longs = 21 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Vecsés | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz - KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Csaba Szlahó | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 36.16 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 128 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 20 255 | population_as_of = 1-1-2014 | population_density_km2 = 576.05 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2220 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 29 | iso_code = | website = http://www.vecses.hu/ | footnotes = }} Vecsés ( ) is a town of 20,550 inhabitants in Budapest metropolitan area, Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Hungary, situated adjacent to Budapest's Ferihegy Airport. History The village was first mentioned in records in 1318. In the 14th and 15th centuries, the region had a dense network of villages and extant documents mention it as an ecclesiastical place. In 1786 Count Antal Grassalkovich settled 50 families in Vecsés, who were mainly Swabian, and to a lesser extent Slovakian and Hungarian inhabitants from the surrounding villages. The movie Indul a bakterház was shot here. The Swabian farmers grew cabbage and brought their Germanic tradition of sauerkraut production with them and Vecsés is famous even today for its sauerkraut. Vecsés started to develop quickly after it was formed. From the end of the 19th century, the population started to grow, the village had a busy social, cultural and political life. It had a high number of victims in World War II. By the late 20th century, Vecsés became a town of individual character and as such was elevated from village to town on 1 July 2001. Economy At one time the airline Wizz Air had its head office in the Airport Business Park C2 in Vecsés. "Wizz Air Hungary Airlines Ltd. Airport Business Park C2, Lőrinci út 59 2220 Vecsés, Hungary" The airline moved into its current head office on the property of Budapest Liszt Ferenc International Airport in the northern hemisphere summer of 2011."Property development." Budapest Liszt Ferenc International Airport. Retrieved on 11 December 2011. Transportation ; Bus-lines: The autobus company "VOLÁNBUSZ" operates 3 buses to Vecsés town: * 1. Vecsés,Erzsébet tér > Budapest, Kőbánya-Kispest vá. * 2. Vecsés,Sportpálya m > Budapest, Csévéző utca * 3. Vecsés,Anna utca > Budapest, Népliget and Budapest Transport serves one line to Vecsés * 4. BUS-Nr.200 (Budapest, Kőbánya-Kispest subway station > Budapest, Ferihegy airport Terminal 2) Twin towns — Sister cities Vecsés is twinned with: * Rheinstetten, Germany * Lăzarea, Romania Gallery Image:Vecsés légifotó1.jpg Image:Vecsés légifotó2.jpg Image:Vecsés légifotó3.jpg Image:Vecsés légifotó4.jpg Image:Vecses church.JPG References External links * Street map Category:Vecsés Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Hungarian German communities Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary